The Monster in the Moonlight
by invader-ipod26
Summary: All alone in the dead of night, a striped shadow plays with a fright. Our "favorite" leader is alone with 6 for the first time, WHAT WILL HAPPEN? Please rate and review 3


The shadowy night peered through the stained-glass window, casting a glow off of 1's throne, as it did every night over the fullest of moons. 1 could not bring himself to sleep; it was only him and the flickering of the candle in 6's room- oh and of course 6 was awake, it seemed like the poor boy never went to sleep, but even so, the room was so quiet and lonesome that 1 could hear his sighs echo across the walls.

But it's not like 6 felt any different. He was lonely too but he was also shy. He was afraid if he even slightly hummed that it would set 1 off, but honestly, 1 wouldn't care. He'd rather 6's humming than this disturbing silence.

Without light, the throne room was dark and haunting even with the shadowy stained-glass, essence lingering over 1's head.

But all silence was to be broken.

Being as 6 was, behavior like such was to be expected (you'll see.). 1's focus was fading in and out, dozing off but becoming alert the next. Dozing off then waking up to see 6 in front of him sitting quietly, waiting for him to awaken.

"6… what are you doing?" 1 asked the tiredness lingering.

"I w-wanted to ask you something," 6 wrapped his pen nibs around his key. 1 leaned in closer to hear 6's 'brilliant' next sentence. "C-can I sketch you?" 1 opened his mouth to speak, "NONONO! I'm sorry, 1! It what stupid questions… please don't harm me…" 6 curled up in a ball crying.

1 was too tired to growl and get mad at him, "6, don't cry, please." But 6 kept on, "6…" 6 did not cease, finally 1 walked over to him and put his arm around him, unwinding him from his curl. Shocking behavior considering who 1 was, 6 looked up at the leader, 1's eyes were cold but stoic, his grasp heart-warming but frozen.

"1?" 6 whimpered and he stopped crying.

"Hush;" his attempt at caressing seemed more like the hold of a villain rather than something warmer in feeling, "will you be okay?"

"I-I think so…" 6 whispered, "will you be okay?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he slid the paper under 6's hand, "still wanna sketch me?"

6 smiled. 1 went back to his throne and started with a pose- "No, don't pose."

"Well what am I supposed to do?"

6 got up and went up to 1, "I liked what you were doing when you were like this." 6 situated 1 with his head on his hand, looking rather tired.

"Why would I wanna do that?"

6 froze before he said the next sentence, "b-because… I think you look… SWEET when you're half asleep…" that was 6's thing, being unintentionally too honest.

1 didn't know what to say, he knew this was 6's behavior, to put it kindly, but… it made feel 1 feel… almost special. But he denied it in his mind, but not in his heart. 1 just has a way of thinking strange like that.

6 saw it as drawing. 1 his mannequin, the scenery corresponding, nothing more, he didn't pick up the hints 1 was dropping like bombs.

The two sat, and sketched, in silence. In the daylight, 1 was annoying and cruel and in the evening… well, if you set him off it's the same scenario. Never the less, 6 was quiet and at peace working.

This drove 1 crazy.

So when he snapped, it was a dozen times worse than when 1 usually snaps. "What is your problem!"

6 ceased. "what do you-

"DON'T play stupid! Why aren't you saying anything! You don't seem to shut up during the day, why not now!"

"I-I was af-afraid I'd annoy you-

"No, what's ANNOYING me is no talk! Why don't you say anything?" 1 didn't clearly hear 6's previous sentence, obviously.

"I-I just-

"No! You no longer get top speak!" he shadowed over 6's nimble body, one foot on the sketch.

He saw what 1 was doing. "1… Don't do it…."

"Oh, I'll do it!" he picked up the rough sketch, the words echoed, Don't do it….

He ripped it. With precision, not down the middle but to the side, sparing the part with him in it, 1 wadded up the other half and threw it in 6's face.

Now 6 was borderline crying,

He recognized the blubbering look on 6's face, the last thing he wanted was 6 to cry.

But I guess he wasn't thinking when he ruined his picture.

"OFF. TO BED." 1 insisted. 6 stood up and took his ink with him, 1 leaving with the partially ripped picture in his hand.

1 didn't sleep. 6 didn't sleep. 1 felt guilty, 6 felt sadness. Never had 6 thought he briefly befriend 1.

But good things never last.

1 only wanted a friend to talk to

Sadly, he hurt that only friend.

Now they were both alone.

But 1 had his one picture, in the dim candle light; he saw the faint expressive lines, the fine details in the throne and the monster who sat on it.

He apologized, "I'm sorry, 6." hoping that the empty air would bring him the forgiveness he wanted. ~


End file.
